charmeduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Curse
Curses are a magical enchantments or spells designed to cause negative effects to occur. Curses are often placed on a particular object or aimed at a certain individual. Curses are a powerful form of magic that both beings of Good and Evil have been known to perform. Witches can cast curses through the use of spell casting, though they are warned not to take curses lightly. Cursing another is generally viewed as a necessary evil. Additionally, witches who do not actively practice magic are immune to the effects of cursing.As mentioned in "Love's a Witch". List of Curses Spells Melinda Warren's Warlock Curse Melinda Warren placed a curse on Matthew Tate, locking him inside of an amulet for over 300 years. He was freed in 1998, but Melinda cursed him into it again after the Charmed Ones summoned her for help. After she cursed him, she took the locket with her when the Charmed Ones released her--keeping him trapped for eternity.As seen in "The Witch is Back" :"Outside of time, :Outside of gain; :Know only sorrow, :Know only pain!" To Kill An Evil Witch In 1924, P. Bowen and P. Baxter decided to kill their cousin P. Russell after she turned evil under the influence of the warlock Anton. Believing Russell and Anton were soulmates who would be far too much for their descendants to handle if they ever got together again, Bowen and Baxter killed Russell and cursed her soul so that her future lives would die during their 24th year. This curse nearly killed Phoebe Halliwell 76 years later.As seen in "Pardon My Past" :Evil Witch in my sight, :Vanquish thy self, :Vanquish thy might :In this and every future life. The Parasite Demons Centuries ago, a witch cast a spell and cursed two powerful demons, stripping them of their powers and turning them into demonic leeches, as well as social pariahs in demonic circles.As mentioned in "Baby's First Demon" Grams' Ring thumb|Piper is affected by the ring The sisters' grandmother, Penny, cursed her engagement ring after her sixth engagement to remind herself of the meaning of marriage and the consequences that came with it. This cursed ring was later worn by two of her granddaughters, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, and turned them both into housewives of the 1950s.As seen in "Lost and Bound" and "Gone with the Witches" Spirit Killers Spirit Killers, a powerful type of Darklighters, have the active power to curse their victims, which essentially curses an individual with bad luck, leading them to become increasily depressed.As seen in "Murphy's Luck" Vicus A demon named Vicus sought to turn Wyatt Halliwell evil. In order to do so, he cursed his teddy bear Wuvey and proceeded to gain his trust by acting as an imaginary friend. When Wyatt trusted Vicus and handed him the teddy bear, the curse took effect and turned Wyatt and his future self evil.As seen in "Imaginary Fiends" The Wolf and Owl A jealous Demonic Sorcerer called the Boss placed a curse on two innocents, Brooke and Christopher, so that they could never be together. The curse turned Brooke into a wolf at night and Christopher into an owl in the day.As seen in "Magic Hour" The Nicolae Tribe At one point in time, the Nicolae clan of Gypsies cursed the Gypsy Hunter Orin with blindness so he could no longer hunt their kind. To break the curse, Orin stole the eyes of the deceased Lydia, gaining her powers in the process.As seen in "The Eyes Have It" References Category:Powers Category:Charmed terms